A Man From Field Trip
by UnfinishedPhantom
Summary: Oneshot. Amelia pond got lost in a field trip to British Museum, and


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

A Man From A Field Trip

Amelia Pond was in British Museum – as part of a field trip. She didn't know why some old artifacts are important - they are nothing but dusty old things. Well, the Pandorica was interesting though, but everything else? Not so much. The Pandorica was popular – while other pictures and portraits have only a one or two people near them watching it (or drawing it,) but there was at least half a dozen people was drawing or writing something about it – maybe some project, she didn't know. But that was not the important thing right now.

She was lost.

The teacher gave students some time – about 30 minutes – for souvenir or bathroom. She was lost, and she didn't have any clue where she was. She was sure she picked up map of the museum somewhere, but it seems like she lost it. The time was running, and she was sure the bus will leave if she didn't find her way soon.

"Are you lost, little girl?"

Amelia look up. A familiar-looking man was looking at her with a smile. She recognized him as one of the person who was observing the Pandorica. She knew it because she and her friends – Rory and Mels – thought he looked a lot like Rory. Amelia nodded, not really trusting the man.

"Well, I was about to go home. I can show you the way out if you want." The man offered.

"Th-thank you." Amelia replied with some stuttering.

"So, what's your name? The stranger broke the silence.

Amelia gave his companion some strange looks. He was looking at her, of course. She gazed at him for a moment. Because he looked so much like Rory (or some other reason,) she felt so comfortable with him.

"It's Amelia." She said. "Amelia Pond." She thought the stranger's smile strained for a bit, but she passed it off as nothing. "What's your name, Mister?"

"It's Rory, Rory Williams. I work here as a night guard." The man said. Amelia gasped when she heard this. "I didn't brought my uniform today, so I have to go home to pick it up."

"I have a friend named Rory Williams too! He looks like exactly like you, too!" The girl exclaimed. The man chuckled at that.

"Well, I have a friend who looks a lot like you, but her name is Amy Pond." He replied. The girl was sure that she saw something in his eyes this time. She guessed that Amy was someone important to this Rory.

"What happened to her?" She asked. "You don't have to talk about her if you don't want to." She added quickly when his eyes became sad. She didn't want to see the kind person to feel bad.

"No, it's okay. I….I just didn't saw her for years, and all I know about her now is that she's in coma, and she's being held in some hospital…" Rory didn't say any more, but Amelia felt as if she asked something private.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She sincerely apologized.

"No, it's fine." Rory said." Actually, I think I need that. To say something to someone…"

Amelia thought about what he said. This Rory Williams was a night guard at the British Museum, had a friend (more than just a friend, judging by his reaction) named Amy Pond who he didn't saw for years. This Rory (probably) wasn't a gay…

"Amelia!" The girl was surprised when she heard familiar voice call her name. It was Mels and Rory – the young one. Mels seems bit shocked when she saw Rory the night guard, but she passed it as the fact that she actually talked to the man they talked about when they passed him.

"Rory!" Amelia greeted them. "I'm not late, am I?"

"You're safe." The young Rory said. "There's a few minutes left."

"Thank you for bringing her." Mels politely thanked the night guard Rory, which surprised Amelia and young Rory. "Wait here for just a moment, I'll buy some drinks for you!"

"Mels!" Young Rory yelled, but she already ran toward the vending machines. The night guard Rory ran after her.

"This one?" Rory asked as Mels tried to press a button on the vending machine.

"Thanks." Mels said. The vending machines were out of sight of Amelia and young Rory, so it was safe to ask what Mels really wanted to ask.

"…..Was it Doctor?" The girl suddenly asked, surprising Rory.

"What do you mean, Mels?" Rory asked the younger version of his friend. "I don't know which doctor you're saying."

"How do you know my name? I'm sure Amelia didn't tell you – she probably told you only about Rory." Mels opened her drink. "I'm sure you know the Doctor I'm talking about. You are Rory from future, right?"

"….Just who are you?" Rory couldn't help but ask. The Mels Zucker he knew was smart, but he never thought she was this sharp.

"I think the right word here is," Mels took a sip from her can, "Spoilers~?" She winked to the night guard, and ran to her friends with drinks in her pockets. Rory just stared her talking to Amelia and the younger version of him, shell – shocked.

"Well, I should go home." He muttered, not thinking about it anymore.

A/N: Well, this idea hit me when I was surfing in a wiki site. When the Idea struck my head, it refused to leave my head for days. It took only a few hours to write this. About the Death Game, though, I didn't have time to write about it, and when I got time for it, I had a writer's block. I'll try to continue the Death Game, though. I have some plot bunnies about some others, but I'm not sure if I can post it or not. Sorry If anyone was waiting for the Death Game.


End file.
